


I'll come back, I always do

by littlewickedone



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, F/F, I suck at tags, Tragic Romance, What Ifs, cheryl is not a serpent here, concerned cheryl, give this a chance pls, nana rose is not here, she never came back, thanks x, toni is not a river vixen, what if toni never came back, worried cheryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewickedone/pseuds/littlewickedone
Summary: "I'll come back to you..." that's what she always says to calm her down every time she has to leave. You can't blame her though, gang life isn't exactly the most desirable part of a person's life but atleast this promise of her kept her sane for the time being that she's gone. She will come back, she never breaks her promises and that's what the other holds on to.





	I'll come back, I always do

i.

“Hey baby. Are you on your way home?” Cheryl asked Toni as they talk through the phone. The former lying on their bed trying to stop her eyes from falling. It’s 12 o’clock and she’s already been feeling a little sleepy caused by the exhaustion of today’s River Vixens practice. It's football season and Mr. Weatherbee's been pressuring Cheryl in making the Vixens perform better. Toni, on the other hand, left earlier that evening for a so-called emergency serpent meeting which apparently is going on for 3 hours now.

“Actually, that’s the reason why I called you babe. I don’t think this meeting will wrap up anytime soon.” Toni answered to her, Cheryl can’t help but feel sad because even though it’s only been three and a half hours since Toni left, she cannot deny that she misses the pink-haired girl already. They've been living together for a year now so she’s already accustomed to the girl being by her side at this time of night.

“Can’t you ditch it already? I’m sure hobo won’t notice.” Toni could imagine Cheryl pouting even though she can’t see her. “Wow, you miss me so much you want me to ditch this meeting? That's cute babe.” Toni said obviously teasing Cheryl, she heard a suppressed laughter on the other end of the call. To be perfectly honest, If it were up to her she could’ve just stayed at home with her cuddling or watching rom-com movies but being a serpent means always being there whether you want it or not. It’s the most basic rule of being in a gang. 

"You know I do miss you every time you leave TT." Cheryl said leaning her body towards Toni's side of the bed. Lying here now makes her realize that the bed just feels empty without Toni in it. Toni sighed, "I miss you too, baby but as much as I want to, you know I can’t leave just yet. Jughead’s pretty much on our asses right now, he will definitely notice if I left.” Cheryl rolled her eyes at her girlfriend’s remark. Ever since Jughead became the Serpent King, things changed abruptly on the Southside. There were more late night meetings and more fights against the Ghoulies. Talk about bad decision making in letting a 17 year old lead a gang. 

“Cheryl?” Toni called out to her stopping her thoughts, “Huh? I’m sorry, what did you say?” she said trying to stop her mouth from yawning. Despite her efforts for her voice to seem more awake, Toni still noticed that her girlfriend is slowly falling asleep. “Cher, you should sleep already. I know you’re tired.” She told her, “No TT, I’m okay I’ll wait for you.” Cheryl said back as she grab the remote control from the bedside table. “I’ll just watch a movie while I wait.” she said while flipping through different channels hoping she’ll find some show that would ease off her need to sleep.

“Alright, if you say so. I'll come home as soon as I can okay? I promise." Toni said assuring Cheryl, she knows that every time as she walks out the door at night, Cheryl is left at their house worrying about her all night until she comes home. She can feel it from the way she hugs her as they fall asleep next to each other. "Okay, I'll be here waiting when you get home." Cheryl smiled, "I love you, Cheryl. See you when I get home." Toni breathe looking back at the Wyrm to see Sweet Pea gesturing her to go inside already. 

"And I love you, Toni. Come back to me soon." Cheryl said as Toni dropped the call. She playfully slapped her cheeks a few times hoping it would lessen her sleepiness then focusing on the television afterwards. 

 

ii.

Cheryl woke up to the buzzing of her phone only to stop just as when she was about to check it, she glanced to the other side of the bed only to see that its still empty. Toni's not home yet. "God what time is it?" she thought to herself grabbing her phone from the nightstand. Her eyes took some time adjusting to the brightness of her phone, and the first thing she sees are missed calls from Sweet Pea and Fangs. She quickly sit up, and called Sweet Pea's number. Cheryl feels her heart pounding as every ring registered is unanswered. Toni's not home yet, she got a lot of missed calls and now no one's answering. 

Cheryl groaned to herself, no one's answering so she dialed Fangs' number instead. As every second go by panic and worry goes up her veins, her mind's being occupied by a lot of gruesome thoughts already. Thoughts she couldn't bear to handle. 

_"Did something happen to her?"_

_"Did she get stabbed?"_

_"Is she okay?"_

_"Is she alive?"_

Cheryl scolds herself for even thinking about the last one. 

_"That's not a question, she IS alive."_

_"You're overthinking things, Cheryl."_

_"She will come back, she always does."_

**"She promised, and she never breaks her promises."**

She forced these thoughts to her head hoping it would stick but the thought of something happening to Toni just won't leave her mind. She needs to know for sure that Toni is alive. Fangs' still not answering which makes her worry more. She can't just stand here and wait knowing something might've happened to Toni. She ran to her closet and changed her clothes. If no one would tell her where Toni is, she might as well go to the Southside where she's supposed to be. She was about to try Sweet Pea again as took her car keys until she heard the sound of a vehicle pulling up outside. She ran to the door as fast as she can hoping it would be Toni. 

It has to be Toni.  
Please be Toni.

That was the only thought she had on her mind as she opens the door. Unfortunately, not everything we wish is given to us she thought as she stood there to see Fangs and Sweet Pea with terrible looks on their faces, and in that brief moment Cheryl's heart dropped to the floor. 

"Where is she?"

 

iii.

Every step that Cheryl takes feels like she's walking straight to her own death. It's like she's sinking and she can't do anything about it. As a person she never liked hospitals. For her, hospitals are places where people come in sick and never leave. It's a place she shouldn't want to be in the first place but here she is, running through the halls of the Riverdale General Hospital. 

"Antoinette Topaz?" she asked the nurse in the front desk. The nurse looked at her from head to toe, normally Cheryl would've sassed her but that's the least of her concerns right now. She just wants to know if Toni is alright. "Are you a family member?" the nurse asked, "I'm her girlfriend." The nurse showed a shocked look at first but then guided her directions towards the Intensive Care Unit.

Cheryl saw Alice and Betty outside the ICU, once Betty saw Cheryl she immediately approached and hugged her. "What happened?" Cheryl asked Betty who's also noticeably trembling, "I don't know. Fangs just told me that as they were driving back home. Toni and Jughead got into an accident down the hill. Fangs said the Ghoulies must've messed up with their bikes but he's not sure." Tears starts to fill Cheryl's eyes again as she sat down to one of the chairs. She can't imagine how Toni would've looked like right now. How she must be feeling. She just can't, the thought itself is terrifying. 

Fangs sat next to her and rubbed her back hoping it'll console her. "Tiny's a strong woman, Cheryl. She'll get through this." Cheryl could only look at Fangs for a second and afterwards buried her face on her hands, crying her heart out. God, Toni please be alright. 

Half an hour later the doctor went out of the ICU, all of them immediately stood up hoping to get updates on how the three are doing. "Family of Miss Topaz?" the doctor asked, Cheryl stepped forward "I- I'm her girlfriend. How is she doing?" she asked fidgeting her fingers, a thing she would do whenever she's nervous. 

"Miss Topaz is stable now, however there were some complications during surgery so we need to watch her carefully for the next few hours." The doctor explained to Cheryl. The other seemed to be numbed by the statement she just heard. Tears continuously formed and fell from Cheryl's eyes, she feels herself slowly losing grip on Toni and she hates herself for not being able to do anything.

The doctor noticing how distraught Cheryl is, "You can see her if you want to..." Cheryl looked up at him with a flash of relief knowing finally she can see Toni, even in a place she would'nt have ever want to see. Cheryl took a scrubsuit and mask at the nurses counter and went inside Toni's room. Cheryl took a deep breath as she sat next to Toni, who as bandage wrapped on her head and a cast on her right arm. Very much far from the Toni who kissed her goodbye last night. Tears fell from Cheryl's eyes again as she held Toni's hands.

"Baby... what happened?" she whispered to her holding Toni's hands. The warmth that Toni has, which is best known to Cheryl, is gone. The sound of her voice gone. All that's left is a cold hand and the beeping sound of the heart-rate monitor next to her. Cheryl wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath. "Don't worry, I'm not mad okay? Just come back to me and I promise, you won't hear anything." Cheryl cried as she kissed Toni's hand repeatedly hoping this would somehow ease whatever pain she's in. "Please, come back." 

All throughout the time Toni was in the hospital, Cheryl never left her side. She would just casually talk to Toni hoping she would actually hear her and open her eyes. Every day she would sit there and just talk to her. Sometimes she would offer to do the sponge bath for her. It was sort of a routine for her now. She promised to herself she would wait, because Toni always comes back. She always comes back to her. 

It was only until one afternoon where all of a sudden Toni flatlined. 

Horror and panic rushed to Cheryl's face when she heard the monitor go to a complete flat. She ran out of the room and shouted for help to come in. It was like one motion blur to Cheryl, Toni helplessly being revived by the doctors and her just standing outside the door. She felt helpless, they both feel helpless. In all slow motion, the doctor turned around to face her, giving her an apologetic look.

That's when Cheryl's world fell down.

Toni's gone. 

**She's gone.**

 

iv.

Cheryl stood in front of their house, battling if she wants to come in. She and Toni shared a lot of memories here, and she doesn't know if she can handle going back here without her. After all, it's only been a week after what happened. Finally deciding that she wants to go in, she took a deep breath and slowly held the knob, twisting it to open the door. She looks back to the doorway to close the door but a sudden memory came to her mind.

_"Welcome home..." she greeted her with a big smile, she smiled back and approached her, hugging her tightly, "Thank you, Cheryl. For letting me stay here, for everything."_

Tears start to form in Cheryl's eyes again as she remembered the night Toni first moved in with her. She wiped the tears away and walked inside the house, passing by the kitchen.

_"Babe stop it, stop it." Cheryl stopped as she heard her voice, she turned to look at the kitchen remembering when they were fooling around with flour while baking._

Cheryl closed her eyes, this all just hurts too much. Everywhere she looked, she sees her. Every place she goes to, she remembers her. 

Cheryl walked up the stairs, now standing in front of their room. The room which holds their most precious memories together. Where she and Toni slept in, laughed in, made love in. All their memories, its in this room. She opened the door and went inside. 

Nothing has changed, it's still the same as when she left it. Their photos still in show, some clothes still at the floor. Everything's still the same except her. She's not here anymore. Cheryl sat at the foot of their bed, looking down at the tears flowing uncontrollably from her eyes. 

Her chin was held up by someone, she slowly looked up to see the love of her life. In the same clothes as the one she left in. 

_"Why are you crying?" Toni asked her with concerned eyes, slowly kneeling in front of her, "You don't want me to leave?" Toni asked her again, looking straight into her eyes. Cheryl could only nod her head, still with eyes full of tears, "If only I can babe, I'll happily stay here with you." Cheryl can feel her again, slowly slipping from her hold. She tries so hard to pull her back but she can't._

_Toni's figure held her face and slowly kissed her forehead, down to both her cheeks then finally, she planted a soft kiss to her lips. Cheryl closed her eyes the entire time, hardly trying to remember the feeling of her lips on hers. This was the last time she felt her soft lips. She wished she could've held on a little longer, kissed her harder, told her everything she wants to tell her, but she can no longer do that now._

**_"Don't worry babe, I'll come back. I always do." ****_**

********

That's what she said before she left that night.

That was the promise she gave her. 

The promise she held on to. 

_The promise she broke._

Now, it's all dust. Everything gone. She's gone.

Cheryl stared at the figure of Toni in her memory, only two words registered in her mind...

"You lied..."

 

v. 

Cheryl woke up with tears marked in her face. She looked around the room only to see everything cleaned up. She must've thrown everything out last night, she thought to herself. She grabbed her robe from the closet, and went down to the kitchen. She noticed that the sun was shining so brightly in the house, something she's not accustomed to. She made herself a cup of coffee, hoping to soothe the headache she's feeling from crying so much. 

"I guess, I have to eat all of these by myself?" 

Cheryl stood frozen. Her heart throbbing so much from hearing that voice. I must be hallucinating again, she thought. 

"I told you not to rely on coffee for breakfast didn't I?"

God, I must be losing my mind. But that voice sounds so real, so pure. Am I really hearing her voice? These thoughts flooding Cheryl's mind. With eyes threatening of tears, she slowly turned around. 

And there, at the other end of the counter was her. 

"Toni..." Cheryl whispered, can't seem to believe what's happening right now. Tears finally let down from her eyes, the other upon noticing immediately went to her and held her face with her hands.

"Babe, why are you crying? Is there something wrong?" she asked her, the other can't seem to process what was happening. "Cher, please tell me what's wrong. I'm getting worried, hey." Toni said, wiping Cheryl's face of tears.

The latter didn't answer her, rather she ran closer and hugged Toni as tight as she could, still crying her eyes out. "You're here... you're really here." she whispered to her. Cheryl wanted to kiss her, tell her the reason why she's been crying so much, but none of that matters now. What matters is that Toni's here in her arms, safe and alive. Nothing else matters. 

At first, Toni felt confused as to why Cheryl is acting this way but from the way Cheryl hugged her, only one thought came to her mind. 

**_Nightmares._**

Cheryl had moments where she would wake up at night jolting from their bed, all because of nightmares. Knowing that, she just hugged Cheryl back, caressed her hair and planted a kiss on her neck. Whispering soft words and assuring her that everything's just a dream.

"It's just a dream... It's over now. I'm here, I'm here..."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for tragic love stories but I hope you guys liked it. I'll probably start searching prompts on tumblr so I could write more choni drabbles/fics because clearly we are deprived from the show. Comments and kudos would be greatly appreciated x


End file.
